


Dancing's Better Together

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, prompt, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: The pair dance together“I don’t dance,” he says, putting his free hand over hers on his arm, his comment earning him puppy dog eyes, “and by that I mean I can’t dance to this,” he tells her without shame, hoping to get out of embarrassing himself.Betty is having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"I love your Bughead fanfics! They're so good! :) Here's my prompt: Betty and Jughead are listening to the radio, some fun pop song comes on, and Betty convinces Jug to dance. He's not the greatest dancer, but when the music changes to something slower, it's Betty whose out of her element. But then Jughead pulls her close, because turns out secretly he's an amazing slow dancer..." ___

It’s late at Pop’s, and there is no one but Betty and Jughead in the Shoppe. Pop is cleaning or sleeping in the back, knowing his regulars will call on him if they need anything.

Pop has left an old radio on the counter ever since the juke box had broken, and the pair has brought it to their booth and has been switching in between radio stations and guessing the songs as they come on.

The score is 15 for Jughead and 11 for Betty when the next song comes on:

> _[W](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnKxtHslq9S0&t=YzgyZDNlZGNmMWMzZTkxMWRjODI3NTQ2Yjg2ZGU5MjRjNDMxZjljYyxVakljTGFVWg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aqan4e-r9Eoc6eWmdEfmnfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Friverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157166584003%2Fi-love-your-bughead-fanfics-theyre-so-good&m=1)ho’s around when the days feel long_

“Oh! I know this!” Betty exclaims, jumping up out of the booth, while Jughead tries to listen for more.

> _Who’s around when you can’t be strong_

“I have no idea,” Jughead slouches in the booth, throwing his arms up in defeat. Betty has shut her eyes and is bouncing up and down excitedly.

> _Who’s around when you’re losing your mind_

“[Somebody Loves You](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnKxtHslq9S0&t=YzgyZDNlZGNmMWMzZTkxMWRjODI3NTQ2Yjg2ZGU5MjRjNDMxZjljYyxVakljTGFVWg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aqan4e-r9Eoc6eWmdEfmnfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Friverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157166584003%2Fi-love-your-bughead-fanfics-theyre-so-good&m=1), by Betty Who!” Betty cheers, dancing around. Jughead laughs at her glee, and her victory dance turns into real dancing.

Jughead watches her while tapping his fingers to the beat on the table. He sees how she dances without a worry, not caring at all.

“C’mon Juggie,” she teases, coming up to him, “get up and dance,” she pulls on his arm.

“I don’t dance,” he says, putting his free hand over hers on his arm, his comment earning him puppy dog eyes, “and by that I mean I can’t dance to this,” he tells her without shame, hoping to get out of embarrassing himself.

Betty is having none of it.

“Oh, please,” she rolls her eyes and pulls him up.

He lets her pull his weight, reluctantly standing while she dances around him to turn up the music. He adjusts his hat from where it’s tilted and loosens his neck, preparing to dance. Betty chuckles at his mannerisms as he starts to side-step offbeat. Every now and then he throws in a little shoulder roll while she hops around, swinging her arms and snapping, then Jughead tries to copy her and fails miserably.

They laugh and dance through the whole song, trying to mock each others dance moves, until the [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpUVxaYdgS_Q&t=YzhiY2MxZGYxZjIzMDMwYjIyOWI1MWVkNjQ1ZTNiODJhNTk4OGU0YSxVakljTGFVWg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aqan4e-r9Eoc6eWmdEfmnfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Friverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157166584003%2Fi-love-your-bughead-fanfics-theyre-so-good&m=1) changes.

> __[B](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpUVxaYdgS_Q&t=YzhiY2MxZGYxZjIzMDMwYjIyOWI1MWVkNjQ1ZTNiODJhNTk4OGU0YSxVakljTGFVWg%3D%3D&b=t%3Aqan4e-r9Eoc6eWmdEfmnfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Friverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157166584003%2Fi-love-your-bughead-fanfics-theyre-so-good&m=1)eauty queen of only eighteen  
>  She had some trouble with herself  
> He was always there to help her  
> She always belonged to someone else

It’s a slow song and Betty slows her movements and eventually stalls, crossing her arms.

“Well that was fun,” she takes a step towards their booth when suddenly Jughead is stepping towards her and uncrossing her arms.

“Not so fast,” he places one of her hands on his shoulder an holds the other, his hand falling to rest on her waist, “this I can dance to,” he smirks, and leads her in slowly stepping side to side. She is staring at her feet to get the steps right, and Jughead sometimes gently pulls or pushes her hand to indicate for her to step forwards or backwards.

> _I’ve had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Betty looks up from where she was focusing on her feet to Jughead, who is smiling at her, inches from her face.

Their steps slow, and Betty finds herself staring at Jughead’s lips, right there in front of her, then realizes what she’s doing and looks up. With a blush rising in her cheeks she finds that Jughead is looking at hers as well and his eyes flash up to meet her gaze.

There is a second pause as the two question what is really happening, then both of them simultaneously meet in the middle to kiss.

It’s instantly heated, Jughead pulling Betty in by the waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another. She threads her fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands to get a better angle in the kiss, as the two of them get impossibly closer.

When they both inevitably come up for air, the song on the radio is just finishing.

> _Please don’t try so hard to say goodbye_

With the sounds of their deep breathing filling the silence between the songs Jughead says, “Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> most of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
